The Party
by Cerika13
Summary: Who knew that a single birthday party, with a guy who I never even met, could be my first love? one-shot fic. RokuShi.


**A/N: **OK, I would like to say a few words. Finally, I get to publish this story. I've been writing this for a week. Also, this is my secong KH fic. Or my third fic. Just so you know I have grammar errors. So bare with me please. OR you could tell me my errors and give me some advice to improve it. I haven't been much improving lately.

So, if you want to find out how I made this story, read it below. I'll explain it to you. I hope you guys like it. Oh, you might wanna skip the beginning if you want the romantic part.

**DISCLAIMER: I, Cerika13, do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters. They belong to the most awesome game creator, SQEENIX. This story belongs to me.**

So, read...!

Oh yeah, almost forgot, I'm not much of a fan of RokuShi. I'm Rion.

* * *

><p><strong>The Party<strong>

**Roxas x Xion**

_It was June when I first met him..._  
><em>It was then that I found my first love...<em>

"Xion, could you hurry up? Terra can't wait that long!" half-yelled Kairi, my older sister, at the front door.

"I'll be right down." I replied. I looked at the mirror checking my clothes, a black and white striped blouse with blue jeans and sandals. Sigh. A birthday party for Terra. He is our next-door neighbor and a family friend. He's having a small birthday party. I don't know what they call that stuff. You know, friends come over to their house. Eat, drink, talk, play some games, stuffs like that. That happens occasionally. He's turning 18. More like, he's a young adult.

"XION!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going down." I said as I went down to the living room. Kairi was there, in her pink dress above the knee, waiting impatiently.

"It's about time you're out. I've been waiting for a year!" she said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as we both closed the door, and walked out of our front yard. Heading towards to our next-door neighbor. We knocked on the front door. The door opened and out came Aqua, Terra's sister.

"Kairi, Xion! Come inside! We were just getting ready." she said enthusiastically as she stepped aside, letting us in. We entered their house. Well, we've been good friends with them. Plus, we always go their house on occasions, problems and sometimes, when we have free time, conversation takes place.

Anyways, when we entered the living room, we saw balloons, a 'Happy Birthday!' poster. Some chairs forming a circle. Foods and drinks in the small buffet. The background was playing the 'Happy Birthday' song. In addition, a delicious, mouth-watering sponge birthday cake. It had a yellow frosting, with a pineapple house, a starfish, a snotty look squid and a sponge. Can you guess what it is? Duh, SpongeBob Squarepants!

"Kairi, Xion! Welcome!" said a familiar voice. We both turned around and saw Terra, with a birthday hat. It was a Spongebob Square pants hat. I am guessing he is a fan of Spongebob. That's why there were lots of yellow stuffs. Well, SpongeBob is popular. I also like that yellow spongy cartoon character.

All right, enough with SpongeBob.

"Hey Terra! Happy Birthday!" Kairi greeted and we both hugged him.

"Heh, thanks for coming, you girls. Enjoy the party!" he said. As he walked away with his friends, Aqua went towards us holding a marker and some sticker, I think.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna write your names on this sticker name tag." she said as she wrote down and put the sticker on the left side on our chest. Mine was written 'Hi! I'm Xion!' Wow, looks like it came from a kiddy party.

"Hey, Imma go look at the kitchen." said Kairi. I nodded as Kairi and Aqua left me alone. I sat on a chair, which has a balloon taped at its back. While waiting, the doorbell rang, Terra opened it. Some guests arrived. Two of them. One was a black spiky hair, while the other was a blonde hair. They look like young adults.

"Ventus, Vanitas!" said Terra.

"Hey, Terra, Happy Birthday!" greeted the blondie. I'm guessing, Ventus.

"We were just getting ready."

"It's okay, we can wait." said the black spiky dude. Vanitas, I assumed. Terra head to the kitchen while the two boys head upstairs, leaving me alone, again. After what seem like 5 minutes, two more guests arrived. One brunette and one blondie. They look like the same two boys I saw earlier. Especially the blond guy. However, what made them similar is that both of them have the same eyes. The eyes of the ocean. Kinda... pretty. While I was busy gazing their eyes, the brunette came forward to me.

"Hey, where's Terra?" he asked. It took me a minute to realize that I haven't answered him. Thanks for their wonderful eyes.

"Huh? Oh, he's at the kitchen." I replied.

"Okay, thanks." he said as he walked away with the blondie. The two boys earlier (or maybe Ventus and Vanitas) came downstairs and took seat, far away from my chair. Another 5 minutes passed, three female guests arrived (well at least we're not the only girls). Two black hair and a brunette. Kairi came back (finally!) from the kitchen and sat next to me. The three girls went to the kitchen. (wonder why it's always the kitchen)

"Sorry for leaving you alone, Xion." she said, apologetically.

"It's okay." I said. More like 3 minutes, four more guests arrived. Terra came out downstairs, looking delighted as he saw his friends.

"Excellent! Let's get this party started!" he said, joyfully.

Come to think of it, I felt something is going to happen later on.

**{3 3 RokuShi 3 3 }**

_This is where it all begins..._

By 6:15 in the evening, 13 guests (including us) were eating dinner. Spaghetti with meatballs and tuna sandwich with a coke. Yet, I feel veeeeery awkward. Not because of our looks, but it's because of who we are, and what our relationships with Terra's household. Well Terra explained to Zack (which was written in his name tag),

"Those two girls are our next door neighbor. They're..." blahblahblah, etc. The guests started to ask questions. Kairi gave away the answers. I just watched at their reactions. After eating, chatting, and joking, the games started. Of course, since it was a kiddy party, the first game was 'Stop Dance'. You know the game where the chairs were formed in a circular shape. The players have to dance around the chairs until the music stops. If one person didn't find a seat, let's face it, OUT! Well for now, I joined that game, and lost on the third round.

The next game was 'Bring Me' where Terra asks for something and has to hand it to him. The only thing that was hilarious in that part is where we have to bring him a red headed girl, which was Kairi. She had to run and we had to carry her. The brunette guy carried her (the one with the blondie with the ocean eyes). His friends, including me, made an 'awww how sweet' expression. Kinda like that scene.

After two more games, I took a break from laughing and playing, so I sat on a chair, watching Kairi, who in fact, was enjoying the party. She gets along with other people easily. Watching her and Terra's friends seems to be fun. Although, I wasn't the only one who didn't join the game, there's a guy next to me also watching them. The way I describe him, he was the blondie guy with the majestic eyes. According to his nametag, his name is **Roxas**. He's so cute that I didn't realize that he caught me staring at him. He looked directly into my amethyst eyes for a long time. I felt my heart skipped a beat that I looked away from him.

"Shon?" I assumed that he read my nametag.

"It's pronounced as 'Shi-on." I corrected.

"Xion?" there you go.

"Yup."

"..."

"..." Both of us didn't spoke. Kairi, then, came towards us.

"Wow, Xion, you made a friend." she teased. I rolled my eyes at her. Kairi looked at Roxas and gave him a warming smile. In my words, that's her flirting smile.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." she said as she extended her hand.

"Not interested." Roxas said. Wow, too cruel. Kairi then withdrew her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"..."

"..."

"..." awkward moment of silence.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Roxas" he said as he took her arm. Kairi gave a fake laugh. Then, we heard Aqua yelled.

"Hey, you three. It's time to blow the birthday cake." she said. Me and Roxas stood up and head to the dining room, where all the guests were there. Terra was smiling happily and gave a speech.

"Just so you guys know this is my last kiddy birthday party. I'm at the last stage of my childhood..." great speech, Terra. He made a wish and blew his 18 candles. Everybody cheered, including me. Aqua sliced the cake and gave us two pieces. I took a seat, but what I didn't expect was that Roxas was sitting next to me, again, eating his cake. The way he put his cake into his mouth, was super cute that I can't resist to look away. That's when he saw me staring at him. I, again, looked away, blushing so hard that I feel like I'm a tomato. Then I felt him patted at my back, which was awkward. I looked at him and saw him smiling which caused me to smile too. Still, it's weird, he looks 18, and I'm 13. I prefer to date guys at my same age. That's when he started to ask.

"Where do you study?"

"D-Destiny High."

"Oh? What year?"

"I'm a freshman."

"Cool, me too." I was speechless when he said that. I gave him an O.o face.

"You're freshmen?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought you were a college student."

"You think I'm 16?"

"Ye... ah... no. Just wondering." I chuckled.

"Well, how old are you?"

"13. You?"

"The same age as you." YES! Cute AND 13! Wonder if he could pass the SoulMate test on my magazine.

"Hey Roxas! Piñata time!" yelled someone. I don't know who it was but Roxas said.

"Sora, my twin brother."

"Twin?"

"Yeah, don't we look similar?" Judging by the hair, no, the eyes, yes. Although he really looks similar to the guy earlier, the one with the name Ventus.

"A little."

"Hm, well come on then." What I didn't saw what was coming was that he took my wrist. I felt myself going extremely red and my heart beat rapidly. Does he even know he is holding me? As we went outside the backyard, it was dark, but thank the outdoor lights. The backyard has a huge space. Flowers and trees at the sides. A tree was planted at the center of the backyard. I could see a piñata hanging on the tree. In case if you are wondering what the piñata looks like, it's Patrick Star.

Anyways, you know how to play the piñata, you get a bat, your eyes are covered by a handkie and you just hit. Everybody gets a try, twice. Well, Terra goes first, since he is the birthday boy (or man). He tried to hit it with his baseball bat but he just swung it around the air. Next were Zack, then Tidus then Kairi. The three of them failed.

After Kairi was Cloud, in one swing, bam! Patrick's body has been smashed and out came different candies and chocolates. All of us quickly grabbed it. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw my favorite Kisses chocolate. As I was about to grab it, Roxas grab it, well, you know how the movies or books go when a girl dropped their schoolbooks, papers, etc. etc. on the floor. The boy helps her, then goes the touching-hands-then-goes-the-eye-contact-and-the-heart-beating thing. Well, that happen, except he spitted his tongue at me. Who knew he was childish like me? As he ran away, I ran and tried to catch him, yelling, "Gimme back my Kisses!". I caught him to the ground, ended up lying on the grass while he was on top of me. It feels slightly awkward, but when you are watching us, you will be like, "Awww, Cute!" then you'll faint. It lasted for like a year, although it was just seconds. I could even hear a cricket. Then we both heard,

"Hey people, Karaoke time!" yelled Aqua. Roxas stood up, taking out his hand. I took it, standing up. He, then, gazed above. I looked above too. In my clear vision, I could see lots of stars, hundreds of them, shining. Romantic. Even the full moon too. No clouds. Just, stars. And a moon of course.

"So...pretty." I muttered. What made it so romantic was that, he touched my hand. **I was holding hands with a guy! For the first time! **OMG! Wow, I'm starting to feel a little girly right now. What made it much more romantic was that, the guys, who were playing karaoke, were singing 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry. I felt myself blushed hard and my heart beating rapidly. Seriously, why do I have this feeling? Why do I feel like I am falling in love with him? Is it because of his looks? Or is it because his holding my hands, which means that, that person, likes you? Okay Xion, stop thinking about love. Holding hands are for bf gf's only. I do not have a bf. I'm single. And proud. I-

"Roxas! Picture Time!" we heard someone yelled inside the house. I looked back at Roxas, who was smiling, which I smiled back.

"We should probably head inside." he said. I nodded. So we went inside. No holding hands or anything romantic. Everybody gathered around at the living room. The first people, who were being shot, were Terra with Aertih, Tifa and Rinoa. They were making wacky faces. Next was, Ventus and Vanitas with Terra. Then the siblings, Terra and Aqua. Then Cloud, Tidus and Zack. Second to the last was Sora and Roxas with Terra. Instead of looking at Terra and Sora, who were making an extremely hilarious face, my eyes were glued at Roxas, who was smiling happily. I even smiled. Lastly, it was me, Kairi, Aqua and Terra. Terra just stood as if he was a gentleman, Aqua smiled, Kairi did a pose. I was, well, I wanted to smile but when I looked at Roxas, who was standing near the camera, he smiled and winked at me, which I ended up, grinning. I didn't expect that to happen.

**{3 3 RokuShi 3 3}**

_The Final Conversation_

It was 9:00 in the evening when I realized that it was time to go home. I said goodbye to Terra and thanked them for the party. Kairi said goodbye to the other guests, and back to Terra and Aqua. Kairi added that she had fun. I felt elated. As we waved them goodbye, Roxas came towards us.

"Hey, Terra said you live next door right?" he asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Can I come?"

"Uh."

"Sure." Kairi replied. He smiled as the three of us exited Terra's house and walk into our front yard.

"Well, this is it. It was nice meeting ya, Roxas. And your brother too." thanked Kairi, I'm guessing she likes Sora.

"You too. Especially you Xion." Wow, again I blushed. Crap, how many had I blushed so hard? I'm guessing more than five. Kairi head inside the house also waved Roxas goodbye. I was left alone, with him.

"Well, this is goodbye." I said.

"I really do hope that we meet again, Xion."_ I do to Roxas. I do too._

"I hope so." as I was about to turn to leave, he grabbed my hand. I looked at him. And then, he kissed it. Holy mother of cow. My heart was beating rapidly and again, my face did turn into a tomato. I could feel his warm lips, pressing into my hand. My hand was trembling. After what seem like, I don't know, 10 leap years? He let go, and smiled at me.

"Just so you know, Xion, I really like you." he said. Wow, now I feel like I'm about to melt by his warm and calm voice. I smiled back at him.

"I really like you to Roxas." I said. He gave a final wave and went back to Terra's house. I walked back at my house, while trying to recall what had happen earlier today. Still it was kind of like a dream. I went to my room, directly and lie down on my bed. It was only a second that I had fallen asleep.

Just so you know, that day was the best day of my life. It was the day I found my first love. I'm really happy. And guess what?

I dreamt about him. It was the best dream I had ever had.

* * *

><p>...And review!<p>

You like it or what? please please please! REVIEW! I haz more story to tell. If I had more time to write.

Ok, like I said I'm going to tell you how I create this story. Well, this story is kind of 'based on a true story' thing. I was Xion. The guy I'm desperately falling in love was Roxas. So, I met him 3 years ago at a party and things started to happen like what happened to Xion. Well not everything happed. The only thing that happen was we both talk, star gazed, played games and yes, I dreamt about him. So that's how I made this story.

There, so I was thinking about making a sequel about this. This is a one-shot fic. Tell me at your reviews. See if I could write.


End file.
